The Truth
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: This was requested by: CrazyKidd99  I moved my lips closer until i brushed my lips with hers. As i pulled away i looked ito her eyes and noticed she had a smiled on her face. Now she knows the truth.


**For CrazyKidd99. I hope you enjoy it bub. **

I was always the kind of guy that was nervous around people. I never wanted to talk to anyone, I never wanted to know anyone. All in all, I was kind of an awkward guy. Its not that I want to be this way, it is just who I am. Im not a geek, I don't wear glasses or have braces or any of that. Im just, well, quiet. I like having my own space. Im the 'weird' one per say, at school. Im never noticed by any girl, probably because I keep to myself alot.

But there was this one girl. Her name was Melina Perez. She had long raven hair, and a body to die for. She was the most popular girl in school, mostly because of how beautiful she is but she was pretty smart when it came to schoolwork. She walked past me without even glancing in my direction. Damn, if only she knew the truth.

_XxXx_

"You really need to stop daydreaming over her JoMo" Came the voice of one of my best friends, Mickie James "Just ask her out already!"

"She doesn't even acknowledge my presence Mickie. So why would she go out with me?" I asked my petite brunette friend who just smiled.

"Well, you never know unless you try JoMo" and with that, she went back to doing the set work for the class.

I guess you could say that im kind of shy, and that I don't really dress to impress. My clothing mainly consists of a pair of jeans, converses, with a t-shirt, nothing really flashy.

I looked over to my left and I saw Melina. She was there, concentrating on her work. She looked so beautiful sitting there. If only I could have the courage to walk up to her, and introduce myself. That would really be something, would it not?  
I saw her head lift, and she took a glance in my direction. Our eyes locked and we stayed like that for the last five minutes of class. It wasn't until the bell rung that she smiled at me, got up, and left the class, as did everyone else.

Melina's P.O.V

I looked up from my work, and turned my head to my right. I glanced up and locked eyes with a guy in our class. I think his name might be John Morrison?  
It was like one of those moments where you just want to be left alone, and just completely indulge yourself in the other persons eyes. It wasn't until the bell rung, that I snapped back into reality. I gave him a soft smile and walked out of class.

My heart was beating really fast, like I had a school girl crush on John. I mean, he is different, and he isn't popular, but I don't really care. All I care about is if he is a good person or not, and _if _he could accept the fact who I really am. That im not just Melina Perez, the popular girl in school. If I became close with him, I would want him to know that truth.

I got in my car, and drove the long distance back to my house. Well, some may call it a house, others may say it's a mansion. Im not a big fan of it though. My parents are famous, and they will get me anything they want, but.. I don't want everything, I just want them to be around long enough to talk, instead of having to get up every minute during our conversations to talk to an agent, or producer, whatever.

I haven't told anyone though, all I know is that, I want to keep it a secret for as long as possible. Im popular because of everything I have ever done in school, I am popular because not only do I do a lot for the school, but im a generally nice person. I don't want to be popular because of who or what my parents are.

JoMo's P.O.V

"Ma! Im home" I yelled. No answer. "Mum?" Still no answer. I shrugged it off, as I was used to this. Having famous parents can be cool, but It could really suck! They aren't around much, and when they are, they don't listen to a word I say, ok so maybe they would ask the occasional "How was school boy?" But that is it. I mean, I love them, with all my heart. But I sometimes wish we had a different life, that my parents weren't famous and we could just be, well, _normal_.

I guess that is why I really like my alone time. Because im used to it. At home, im never bothered by my parents, and also, I guess that is why I like having space, because I was given it so much while growing up. Its like I know no better.

I haven't told anyone who my parents are, I just cant. I don't want to ruin the life I have now, because, truth is, im pretty content just the way it is. I don't have loads of friends, I only have ones that I can really trust, and for that im glad. Also, im not someone im not, im being myself. Im just being John Morrison.

_XxXxX_

As I was walking down the streets from my new home, I walked past the park area, where I could have sworn I heard someone sobbing. I slowly made my way towards the noise, even though a voice in the back of my head told me not to. I rounded a corner to find a raven haired female sitting on the park bench, crying her eyes out.

"Melina?" I asked, coming and sitting next to her "Whats wrong?"

She lifted up her head, and wiped furiously at her tears. "Nothing" she tried to smile, but it faltered. "Ok, everything"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, reaching over and grabbing her hand. I felt something, like a bolt of electricity or something like that shoot through my body. She gripped onto my hand while using her other one to wipe away her tears.

"Nothing you need to worry about John" she half smiled looking at me "It is John? Right?"

"Yeah, its John" I smiled. I looked in her eyes, and used my thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Everything will be ok Melina."

"Youre kind of handsome, did you know that?" she smiled, which caused a little blush to come to my cheeks, lucky it was getting dark out, so she couldn't really see. ]

"Well, thankyou." I smiled "You _are_ beautiful"

I could tell she was blushing, by the way she ducked her head. I grabbed her head with my hand and gently titled it so she was looking at me.

I don't know what caused me to do this, but I moved my head closer to hers and rested my forehead against hers. "I want to get to know you Melina"

"I-I want to get to know you John" she breathed. I moved my head closer until I brushed my lips with hers.

As I pulled away, I looked at her, and noticed she had a smile on her face.

Now she knows the truth.

**I hope you like it bub. Sorry if it isn't what you expected, I just found it all hard to put into one One-shot. But I would probably either do a sequal for you, or continue this as a story. :]**

**Xoxo **


End file.
